


Father!Gabriel Reyes/Reaper x reader

by WENDlGO



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe is ur dad, Gen, This will have multiple chapters btw, also I haven't written in months pls bare w/ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENDlGO/pseuds/WENDlGO
Summary: Reader will always be gender-neutral. | Occasional angst. | Will contain AU's. | Doesn't always follow canon.





	1. Filled with regret | Gabriel

Word Count: 1148

Type: Drabble

Plot: Gabriel breaks down in front of his Reapified(?) kid. Mostly angst on his side since reader doesn't know how to deal with their dad breaking down in front of them.

Author note: bring me the sad dad. this doesn't really follow any type of canon, btw, I just want Gabe to cry a lil.

\-----------------------

You stood perfectly still as your dad, Gabriel Reyes, straightened your black leathered suit. He made sure your coat fitted perfectly against your shoulders and didn't drag along the ground. His movements hesitated as he went to reach for your mask. It was customly made. He asked for it himself since you didn't seem to care what he did. He picked up the mask from the small desk to the right of him and held it gently in his hands. His fingers glide across the flowery patterns that were painted around the eyes before rubbing his thumb across the spiderweb design that rested on the masks' forehead. Gabriel found himself lost in thought as he took in every detail of the mask; thin vertical lines that went across the teeth of the mask; nose painted black to look empty; two small hearts placed on the top of the cheekbones; simple dots that reached from the corner of the masks' eyes to the hearts in a curved manner. Everything. It was a simple mask, he thought, but he knew that you enjoyed the simple things in life.

You reached your smaller hand out and took ahold of your belonging, shaking Gabriel from his daze, and lifted it to your face. You put the mask on and adjusted it until it felt comfortable and secure enough to keep on for the hours to come. Your hidden gaze bore straight in his as you waited for him to make his move. Doing as predicted he forced himself to tear himself away from your face and occupy himself with making sure your belts, gloves, and things related to those, were tightly wrapped around you. "There." He said, taking a few steps away from you and taking in your whole outfit. Everything leather; hood; suits; gloves; boots; even your belts. The only thing that wasn't leather was the tanktop you wore underneath it all. It was plain but your mask brought everything together perfectly, he mused. He's seen it so many times after the accident that accured but a part of him wants to deny that this is the new you. He didn't want to face the fact that this person was the child he raised since the first day he found them.

Swallowing down the mournful feeling he felt for letting this happen to you he gave you a supportive hand-on-shoulder touch, his eyes locked to the sockets of your mask. His smile betrayed what he was trying to cover up and showed how sad and guilty he really felt. It was eating away at him, these feelings. He felt that he wasn't strong enough- wasn't protective enough to have prevented this from happening. If only he was more careful. If only he had sent someone with you, or gone himself. Anything to have changed this fate of yours.

Gabriel clenched his lower jaw as the grip on your shoulder tightened, signaling his inner anger at himself. Anyone would've flinched at the harsh contact but you barely made an effort to move. You could feel it, of course, but it didn't hurt you. Not as much as it should, anyways. It felt as if someone was barely putting force onto you. You silently watched as your parental figure mentally fought with himself, his nose and eyebrows scrunched up in dismay towards himself. He always blames himself for anything bad that happens to you, you recalled, even if it wasn't as bad as he thought.

As you watched the male beat himself up you took notice of the clear droplets of water that formed at the corner of his eyes before it slipped down his cheek, onto his chin, then onto the ground. He took no notice of this as the tears kept forming and repeating the same pattern as the others. Down his cheek, to his chin, then to the floor. One after the other they came until you finally reached your hand up to his face and poked at his cheekbone where a drop was rolling down. This seemed to shake Gabriel from his inner turmoil for he flinched lightly as your gloved hand touching him.

Quickly realizing what was going on he moved away from your touch and wiped away at his eye, "Uh, yeah." His throat was tight from choking down a cry, "Sorry about that, kid. I was just... arguing with myself." He tried to convince you. You retracted your hand, letting it fall limp to your side, as you waited for his next move. You could feel the conflict in his soul and remained still. You knew he was reaching his breaking point. How long as he kept this in, you wondered, was it since the day he first saw you hurt? As much as your body and mind argued against it you opened your mouth and spoke. It was a simple word but it was enough to break the man.

"Dad."

In an instant Gabriel pulled you into a hug and broke down into tears, the droplets of water gliding swiftly off of your coat like rain. "I'm sorry." His strained voice called out, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I was- I didn't do my job as a father. I didn't protect my child." His silent crying was quick to turn into a sob as he spilled his neglected feeling into this small bonding moment between you two. The feelings of uselessness, guilt, desperation to turn back time, and all things of the sort. He let them all out here with you but he knew. He knew that you didn't feel anything in this situation. You didn't feel sorrow nor pity for him. You couldn't. You were robbed of sympathy and became a shell. Still, he should at least be grateful that you're here even if you're this new person, he presumed.

You listened to him as he started to ramble on about being a bad father and bad person. You didn't do anything besides stand there as his hug tightened protectively over you, almost like he was afraid you'd disappear at any moment. You thought for a moment over what to do. Surely you'd let him cry until he was content but maybe, just maybe, you could show him that a piece of you is still there? Even if it's a little bit? With that idea you slowly and cautiously lifted both your arms to return his embrace. This seemed to help him a bit since he quieted down ever-so-slightly. Yes, you were a shell now, most of your past self gone, but he was still happy knowing that you were here with him. He could still try and protect you from the future dangers that are to come because he is your father and your his child, and he loves you too much to let you go again.


	2. Meeting the boyfriend | Gabriel

Word Count: 274

Type: Drabble

Plot: Gabriel learns that McCree is your boyfriend.

Author note: I love protective gabe mmm. also sort of a mccree one-shot??

\-----------------------

You stared between both the males with a worried gaze as they seemed to be holding a staring contest. You and your boyfriend, Jesse, just told the older male that you two were a pair. You could feel the tension surrounding Gabriel as he puffed his chest out more, making himself look taller than usual. McCree looked nervous, some sweat rolling down his forehead, but he spoke nonetheless, "I promise I won't hurt 'em, sir, if that's what you're worried about. I love 'em too much to do that, swear on my heart." His tone sounded sincere while he turned to look at you with a loving gaze. Gabriel stayed quiet for a moment, his dark eyes switching from the cowboy to you.

After a moment of analyzing you both he sighed. A crooked smile formed on his lips while he put a hand on Jesse's shoulder, "You take care of them, Jesse. I suppose I have to trust you." He said with a light tone. You and Jesse both let out breaths you didn't know you were holding before smiling as well. You turned yourself towards Gabe and walked up to him to offer him a hug, which he gladly accepted.

McCree adjusted his hat so he could show his eyes more but quickly froze when he noticed the hard gaze his commanding officer was giving him, along with the 'I-have-my-eyes-on-you' motion. Swallowing down a lump in his throat McCree just grinned anxiously and nodded his head. Gabriel might give him hell now but it was worth it as long as he had permission to be with you.


	3. El Blanco | Reaper

Title: El Blanco

Word Count: 1014

Type: Scenerio

Plot: El Blanco is seen playing music with his child when celebrating Día de los Muertos.

Author note: I personally love El Blanco so much... Also, I forgot what his outfit looked like so-.

\-----------------------

In the middle of El Dorado was a white masked man, his clothes sporting the colors white and gold; the gold swirls around the edges of his cloak while the white remained plain. His hat, dressed in the same style, tipped over his eyes as his nimble fingers strung at the guitars strings. The man sat with his kid - although not blood related - and would gaze at them every so often. This time of year was perfect for them to come out and enjoy the lights, music, and, most importantly, mourn their lost loved ones.

The smaller one of the two looked over to their father figure as a small smile grew on their painted face, "How come we don't mourn people like everyone else, Blanco?" Their voice, soft and innocent, rang through his ears. Right. He goes by Blanco now. To protect you he took on a newer, safer, identity.

He turned his head slightly to look back at them, his movements stopped as he pondered on how to reply. He settled with a simple sigh and shake of his head, his voice in the tone of a whisper, "Because we have no one to mourn, mi amor."

He turned back to his guitar, his fingers playing the strings like he's known the instrument for years - which he probably has. Although he tried to concentrate on his task the words echoed in his head. No one to mourn...? On a day like this? A day of joyous remembrance?

Before he could wrap his head around the haunting thoughts you grabbed onto his sleeve, pointing at the sight of a familiar group - not to you, but to him - and said, "Look at how pretty they look!"

Blanco, after looking up, paused as he watched the group, whom was dressed up appropriately for the occasion, walk around and talk to the neighbors that a certain soldier once knew. His eyes, hidden behind his mask, would've soften if it were not for the raging feeling he had in his gut. What- Or who were they mourning? The dead recruits they never cared about? The leaders that sacrificed themselves for the sake of that disgusting group? Or maybe...him?

He eased up his tensed shoulders as he realized how tightly he was holding onto the body of his guitar, along with the worried gaze you sent him. "I'm fine, mi flor." He quickly cleared up.

You looked between him and the group, a curious gaze in your eyes, and before you could ask any questions you noticed a blonde female from the group look over to you. Being polite you sent her a smile and a wave, which she happily returned. She looked as if she was going to walk to you but a grey-haired male pulled her back, his eyebrows were furrowed in worry as he glanced at you from the corner of his eye.

Feeling a bit hurt by the distrust the male held for you, someone he didn't know, you turned to talk to Blanco about it but instead found yourself silenced as he started playing his music.

Blanco noticed the look Jack gave you - a look of betrayal, distrust, and worry - and felt his stomach turn into knots. He was aware that Jack knew about Reaper's "disappearance" and how a child could be heard singing one of the Talon agents old songs and since the old soldier knew everyone in this town there's no doubt that he suspects you to be the child.

Typical. He always had to play the hero. As Blanco continued to play he gazed over to you, seeing you sway your head side to side in content - having already forgotten about the rude male.

The man and woman seemed to be arguing before another woman, a brunette, interfered and calmed them both down. The blonde looked back towards you and she felt a soft sigh leave her lips when she saw you dancing to the music that the man beside you played.

Soon, it was time to pack up and leave, which made you disappointed but you sucked it up, but you and Blanco stayed behind to watch everyone. You were holding onto his guitar, not to play it, no, but to just hold it. It wasn't a rare thing for him to let you do this but you always found comfort in it.

"My love," He said as he got up, a hand extended out to you, "We need to get going."

You nodded your head in understanding as you handed him back his guitar and watched as he placed it back on his back before you two clasped hands together. While you two were getting ready to leave you both heard a deep voice from behind you.

"Hey." Is all they said but you knew something was wrong since the mask wearer beside you tensed, his voice lowering an octave. "What?" Blanco said bitterly as he turned to face his old foe.

Jack stared into the eyes of someone he dared to call a friend before looking over to you. His arms crossed themselves as if he was silently judging both of your choices. Before Jack got to say anything, Blanco spoke up, "I won't say anything, Jack, not in front of them," He glanced at you from the side, "But have this warning; try looking for me, or them, and you'll regret it."

You had a troubled look on your face as Blanco forced you to walk away from the strange man but you couldn't help but look back. You noticed the serious look the male held and quickly turned back around, not enjoying the sight, "Blanco, is he your friend?" You asked, silently hoping the answer was no. The male shook his head, his fine still dripping with venom, "No. He's no one."

Quickly, you two were out of Jack's line of vision and disappeared into the dim lighting the town held. Jack felt his jaw clench at the thought of Reaper being alive still - even with this new persona.

"So...Blanco, was it?"


	4. Injury | Gabriel

Word Count: 279

Type: Scenario

Plot: Gabriel taking care of an injury you had.

Author note: I used RP Generator bc I suck with ideas sometimes.

\-----------------------

An amused sigh left Gabriel as he knelt down in front of you, your soft crying reminding him of the task at hand. He had blue, green, and purple bandaids with him as he looked at the injury you had on your left knee. You had been playing with the local kids when you fell onto the concrete and scrapped your leg across the harsh ground. When Gabriel saw this he was by your side in an instant with bandaids that he carried on him for times like this. It took a while until the pain settled in and you began crying. The kids you were playing with looked over to you in concern but quickly left when they saw Gabriel with you. To say they were a bit afraid of him was an understatement...

Nonetheless, Gabriel put two bandaids on your wound. Purple and blue, he mused, since he knew the colors would go good together. While you were still crying he picked you up and carried you on his hip as a soft chuckle left him. "C'mon, amor, we need to get home so we can properly help your injury." He said as he kissed a top your head.

As you two started to walk away from the other parents with their kids you looked up to him, your eyes glossy with small tears at the corner of your eyes. You pouted as you clung to his grey sweater, "Can we get ice cream, too?" You quietly asked, your head leaning onto his chest.

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh as he looked down at you, a smile at his lips, "Yes, we can get ice cream too."


	5. Meeting the girlfriend | Reaper

Word Count: 401

Type: Scenario

Plot: Reaper learns that Hana (D.va) is your girlfriend.

Author note: I don't actually take requests but @.TheBananaHutt (from deviantArt) wanted a D.va version of "Meeting the boyfriend" ;0

\-----------------------

To say that Reaper was disappointed might be an overstatement. Sort of. He doesn't care that you have someone in your life but a hero? A hero?! Hana Song, no less! He's obviously displeased with this new information. His arms are crossed, chest puffed out, with a glare hidden behind his owl-like mask.

You and Hana could feel the tension in the air, basically being suffocated by it, while you tried to easy your father-figure's mood. "Reaper, listen, I-I know that you hate heroes and all but..." You looked over to your partner, your worried expression being swept away and replaced by a soft smile, "I love Hana. She means a lot to me and- and I hope you understand."

You turned back to face him and found that instead of his arms being crossed they were placed on his hips. Uh-oh. Not good. You mentally prepared yourself for the scolding that you were about to get while you grasped onto your lovers hand.

"Mi flor," His deep voice echoed, "I understand, and as much as I hate it-" He turned to give Hana a look- "I will let this pass."

Before you and Hana could cheer in relief Reaper pulled you closer to him and slouched over to be eye-to-eye with you, "But you need to be cautious of the things ahead if you. A hero and a villian together?" He shook his head as his voice lowered an octave, "People will destroy that any chance they get."

Reaper stood back up as he placed a clawed hand on your head, ruffling your hair, "Hana," He called her, causing the small Korean to straighten her back while you looked at Reaper in worry, "Keep an eye on them." Was all he said before he turned away from you two.

You and Hana looked towards each other with excited faces and laughed at how easy that was before embracing one another with a chast kiss, unaware of the conflict Reaper had within.

Sure, he had lost his ability to feel long ago but you, his child, kept him sane. He placed a hand where his heart should be and felt himself feel something. Something... sorrowful. As the thought of you being happy with this enemy appeared in his mind Reaper slowly whispered to himself, "Lord only knows how much longer I have to protect them."


	6. Dear Theodosia | Gabriel

Word Count: 1210

Type: Songfic?

Plot: Look up "Dear Theodosia (Reprise)" on YouTube! / Gabriel tells his child that their mother/his wife had passed away.

Author note: I'm in a sad mood so you're gonna have some sad as well. I know the song is supposed to be longer but I chose the Sad Part(tm) to use. Also, sorry if you don't like Hamilton? (Reader can be viewed as a child or teen, btw.)

\------------

Gabriel stood at the left side of his bed, tears falling from his eyes and down his cheeks as he held onto his wives hand. She lied on the bed, pillows proping her top half up, as a doctor tried his best to help her. It was night time when she started acting up. She couldn't stand anymore and fell before she could make it to her bedroom. She was getting weaker by the minute and Gabriel knew that he had to call an ambulance, quick.

The paramedics came as fast as they could, about twenty-six minutes, and were swift to check her heart, blood, everything they could. After seeing how bad she was the two doctors agreed that they had to help her here and now. She might not make it if they try to take her to the hospital.

She's getting pale. Her movements were getting slower and the hand that clutched his own was slowly slipping away. Gabriel felt his heart stop as he watched her open her mouth, her bright eyes hidden behind the painful look that was sketched across her face, and spoke in a soft, yet heartbroken, whisper, "____..."

Gabriel didn't sleep at all last night. He tried to bargain with the Gods that he didn't believe in, pleading with a simple, "Take me instead!"

He didn't know what to do when the two doctors sent him a mournful look before saying their apologies. They couldn't do much - if anything at all. It was best that she lied to rest now than to continue living a painful life. They offered to take her body, put her somewhere safer until he figures out what he's going to do. In a saddened state all the male could do was nod his head and watch as they carried his wife away.

A part of the tan male was grateful that you were too tired to wake up during the chaotic event but the fear quickly sunk in when he realized the news he'd have to tell you. Just the thought of your happy face turning sorrowful twisted his heart.

He was sitting down in the kitchen when you woke up and saw his disheveled state. His mouth was covered by his right hand as his left tapped at the wooden table. His hair was a mess thanks to his beanie, his clothes were wrinkled, and his eyes were bloodshot, too. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice you walking to him.

"Dad?" Your voice called out as you stood next to him, your eyes looking at him in wonder.

Gabriels eyes were quick to link with yours and he felt his chest tighten. Your eyes were bright. Just like hers. You had the same face as her, too, but with his locks instead of hers. Seeing you now made him think back to when you were first born.

The sound of you wailing as fresh air hit your delicate body before the nurses took you out of the room to clean you up. The look of your peaceful face as your mother lied you on her chest and cried, telling him how happy she was to finally have a family of her own.

Before he knew it, Gabriel was crying once again. He only noticed because you reached up to try and wipe his tears away as tears of your own formed at the corner of your eyes.

He couldn't help but chuckle. You didn't even know why he was crying yet here you were; ready to shed tears with him.

Gabriel held onto the hand that tried to stop him from balling his eyes out and smiled. Right now, he wasn't alone. He had you with him.

It was silent as he pondered how to tell you the saddening news until an idea popped into his head. It seemed useless at first but, then again, you always loved to hear him sing...

He let out a soft sigh as he let go of your hand, only to cup your face with both of his. His body now turned to fully face you as he slouched his back to try and reach your height level. He hesitated for a moment but opened his mouth to sing,

" _Dear mi flor(1), how to say to you..._

_Sometime last night your mother passed away and like a flame that flickered out too soon she had died- she's..._

_Gone._ "

He choked down a cry as he watched your curious gaze turn to one of disbelief and sadness. Your eyes searching his for any hints of lies or trickery but only fueled more tears when you found none.

He embraced you closely to his body, his arms wrapped around your smaller frame in fear that you might disappear too. He tried to calm himself while he put a hand on your head and looked down to you, forcing out a smile,

" _She dedicated everyday to you._

_She changed my life- she made my life worth while and when you smile I know a part of her lives on._

_I know I can go on._ "

You smiled back at him as your eyes squinted slightly, trying to calm yourself down as well, and listened to his song. You knew he was hurting, possibly more than you, so you stayed quiet to let him get his emotions out.

" _You have come of age with our corporation(2)._

_We bleed and fight for you._

_Sometimes it seems that's all we do but you and I will build a strong foundation,_ "

His thoughts trailed off to both of you in Blackwatch working together to help rid the world of evil doers and make it a safer place for kids and adults of all ages. You always said you wanted to be seen a hero to people so when he told you about his job you couldn't help but light up with joy.

" _And I'll be here for you._

_The way is clear for you to blow us all away._

_Someday, someday._ "

He took his beanie off and messily placed it on your head as his tears ceased themselves. When he looked at you he felt at home. He knew that you would always be his comfort zone; someone he can rely on when he needed it. You were, after all, your mother's child, and she never gave up on people.

Gabriel got up from his seat and embraced you once more, though this time he rested his chin on your head as he hugged you.

He closed his eyes as thoughts of your mother popped into his head. The day they met, the times they laughed with each other, the dates they went on, everything. Even the arguments they had. He knew he was going to miss her voice, whether it be scolding or playful, but as he held you he also knew that he was going to be okay.

You were his child; his own flesh and blood, and he would do everything to keep you safe and out of deaths grip.

As you both stayed in each other's presence he couldn't help but whisper the rest of his song,

" _You'll blow us all away._

_Someday,_

_Someday..._ "

\------------

(1): Didn't want to name the reader "Theodosia" so I had him call you "Mi flor" or "My flower".

(2): I felt that "young nation" wouldn't fit the OVW world so I used "corporation" since that's sort of what Overwatch/Blackwatch is?


	7. Hijo De La Luna | El Blanco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo dawg I heard you like mi El Blanco??

Strumming his guitar skillfully, Reaper, now know as "El Blanco", hummed a quiet tune to himself. His white and gold booted feet tapped to the rhythm he was making as his head bobbed lightly. His fingers softly pulled at the strings as his other hand shifted from one set of lines to another. Stopping for a moment, he turned his masked covered face to look over at you.

You lied freely on the ground, your head resting against a somewhat-flat pillow while a sheet covered your form. You hugged the light fabric closer to you as you buried your face into the pillow.

He made a mental note to get a better set-up soon.

Blanco watched as you shifted in your sleep, only muttering a word or two until you got comfortable once more. He fought back a bitter sigh while he looked around the place you two called "home".

It wasn't ideal, to say the least.

He had hoped for a new life with his adopted child but, no, he couldn't have that, could he? Of course the Blonde Prince would have to swoop in and destroy it all, right? Why, for once in his life, couldn't Jack-fucking-Morrison let Gabriel have what he wanted?

He can keep that damn metal, he can keep Overwatch, but he can not- No, he _will not_ keep Gabriel from living a peaceful life. If Jack wants to hold a grudge against "Reaper" then let him, but he can't hold anything against El Blanco. He can't bring this new persona into old business.

Bringing up a gloved hand to the empty sockets of his mask Blanco felt his eyes sting.

That's right. He wasn't Reaper anymore. He wasn't an emotionless killing machine; a monster.

He is El Blanco. He is the mysterious white knight that saved you from starvation. He is the sworn protector of you and your life. He is no longer Reaper. He is...alive.

El Blanco is everything Reaper wasn't and, while he lifted his mask to rub at his eyes, El Blanco could feel things. He felt sadness, anger, pity, and anything related to those. As he looked over your form like a protective father he thought about the main thing he felt.

Love.

A feeling he forgot about over the decades that had passed. A feeling that he welcomes with open arms; just as he does for you.

Blanco cursed quietly under his breath as he felt his emotions get the best of him. He hasn't cried in so long that it feels weird; wrong. He can't help but bite down on that emotion.

After fixing his mask back to sit comfortably on his face he started to play his instrument again. "Ama* used to sing this to me when I was but a niño." He confessed to no one. While he found the right strings to play he opened his mouth and started to sing.

" _Tonto el que no entienda  
Cuenta una leyenda  
Que una hembra gitana  
Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer  
Llorando pedía  
Al llegar el día  
Desposar un calé_."

Finding his groove back, Blanco sang with more confidence. His chin was held up high yet his voice stayed soft as to not wake you.

" _Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena  
Desde el cielo habló la luna llena  
Pero a cambio quiero  
El hijo primero  
Que le engendres a él  
Que quien su hijo inmola  
Para no estar sola  
Poco le iba a querer_."

Pausing for a second when he noticed you shift closer to him, Blanco felt a small smile form on his lips. You always enjoyed his singing. "I'm drawn to it! It's so nice, papa!" He recalls you telling him one time.

Letting out a chuckle he decided to translate some of the lyrics to you. Even if you were asleep he knew that you weren't fluent in Spanish and that you'd at least like to know what he's saying - even if you won't remember it.

" _Moon, you want to be a mother  
When you can't find a love  
So what will you do?  
Please, tell me silvery moon  
What do you plan to do  
With a small mortal boy? Ah~h, ah~h  
Son of the moon_."

When he sang the last note and prepared the next verse, he stopped when he heard you speak. "You have a nice voice, papa." You said as you turned to face him, your eyes tired yet happy. "Will you teach me to sing that well?"

Looking down at your hopeful eyes Blanco couldn't help but agree. "Sí, amor, I'll teach you. I promise you that."

\- / - / -

*Thats not an "Ana" typo, obvi. Ama is what I call my mom! (It's said as "Ah-ma" so)


End file.
